fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
Hello and welcome on this Tutorial for the Battlefield 1942 modification Forgotten Hope Secret Weapons. Please read this Tutorial before you play on the mod. Because this can help you to know more about the gameplay. Before we start, we will warn you that the mod have - just like Forgotten Hope - a much different gameplay then the standard Battlefield 1942. In Battlefield 1942 a Tiger can easy be destroyed by a Sherman tank with 75mm gun and also by handgrenades. We will tell you that you can not do this anymore in the mod and we also learn you some tricks! Do you know also a trick? Just suggested on the Talk Page! Content Infantry Tricks Ingame Screen (Infantry) Estimating distances Estimating distances with the knife or shovel - Take your knife or shovel. Right click with the knife or shovel and look at your designated target. Imagine how tall a person would be if it was standing right next to the target. Now look which bar of your zoomed knife comes closest to that height. In this case it’s 150 m (see first pic). That means that the target is 150 meters away. - Equip the rifle grenade, rocket laucher, mortar or any other anti-tank handweapon, right click and aim with the 150 m marker at the center of the target and then hold it and fire! When the grenade hit the ground between you and the target, lower up your weapon. Behind the target, lower it down. - Sometimes you have to interpolate between to bars: The target on this picture is between 50 and 75 m away, aim accordingly. Estimating distances with the binoculars (Hertical scale) Take your binoculars wich you mostly can found in Officier and Scout kit, but also on some mortar kits like the Knee Mortar. Right click with the binoculars and look at your designated target. Measure the length or width of it in bars by using the binoculars' reticle. The tricky part, you have to know the length/width of your target. Then you can calculate the distance: (Length or width of the vehicle in meters x 1000) : bars. That means for our example: Sherman length = 5,84 m (5,84 m x 1000 = 5840) 5840 m : 18 = 325 m. It's close enough if you just use 6 m as length for the Sherman (the result is 333 m then). Aim with your weapon of choice and fire. You can barely see the Sherman in the right picture. You have to be very lucky to hit a target at that distance. But it's accurate enough to give some support fire. Also it can be very hard to calculate the range if you're not good at mental arithmetic. A good tip is to note the length and width off all vehicles on a paper (you can write them under each country) and keep them visible while playing. Estimating distances with the binoculars (Vertical scale) This method works exactly like the knife. Take your binoculars. Look at the vertical scale of your binoculars. This is how you read it: An imagined (standing) person next to your target fits between the bottom of the vertical scale and the line with the '1' next to it --> Target is 100 m away. 2 = 200 m, 3 = 300 m, etc. Distance between two horizontal lines = 25 m. The target is 225 m away. Handweapons Ammunition (Handweapons) What are the Ingame Ammunition variation and for what usage? (Handweapons) The effects between the ammunition variation (Handweapons) How to switch from ammunitionWhat about the armor of vehicle? (Handweapons) Using bipod or tripod You can use machineguns on bipod on walls, sandbags, on ground and much more. You can find this with an special weapon choose. When you use the bipod, you can't move! Sometimes you can also use a tripod. Also some assault rifles and all anti-tank rifles can be use with bipod. With this, you choose very accurately. Some weapons you can choose in Anti-Aircraft mode or just a lower mode. When you leave the machinegun, you pick up it automatic so you can move. A good hind is use the AA-mode. You can shooting infantry and aircrafts. Take Cover! There was one thing that was very dangerous and that was be shot down during machinegun use. Like in Battlefield 2, you can take cover in FHSW. By pressing the "S" button (Default). This is only for stationary machineguns, machineguns drop on tripod or machineguns on vehicles. When you use a machinegun, assault rifle or anti-tank rifle on a wall with your bipod, you can hide you behind walls by pressing the "Left ctrl" button (Crouch on Default Settings) or on the "Z) button (Prone in Default settings). The Bayonet Melee Attacks How to aim with AT handweapons at long distances Other Tricks Mortar Kit There are Mortar kits. You need just to pick this up and drop it. When you leaven, it will automatic pick the mortar up. A good hint: place your mortar two metres behind the wall so you get cover. And if you can, in a bush or other camouflage. Parachute In Battlefield 1942, each class had a parachute. In both Forgotten Hope and Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon, only a few kits have a parachute. In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon are the pilots, paratroopers and Special Forces the only class with a parachute. Its the same principle. You jump and you press on Key 9 (Default) and the parachute will open. On the left side of your screen, you can see if you have a parachute. Before you spawn, you need to choose the class you want. You will see that only pilots have a parachute. Some pick-up kits, like the pilot kits and special force, have also a parachute. You can recornize it with the parachute bag on the ground. Sometimes you will spawn in the air and then you have of course a parachute. Example: the German invasion on Cretan Village So what have we learn today? Don't jump before you are 100% sure you have a parachute. Because jumping out a damaged aircraft after a fight, its a regretful lost of points for the attacker! Reward your attacker with the points, and jumping not out of an airplane without a parachute! Other parachutes? There is only one other type of parachute and that is the BT-7 parachute. This is a very rare pick-up kit. You fly with a Russian Tupolev TB-3 over the battefield and you drop a BT-7, wich will land with a parachute. You can find this weapon back on Alaska 1948.